DB meets The Puppet Masters
June 24th, 2017 Chat Log------------------------------------------------------ Chaos - Today at 1:05 PM SPEAK A NAME, AND OF IT WE WILL BRING! unownDB - Today at 1:06 PM deminishedchaos? Father - Today at 1:07 PM This is not a toy we own. unownDB - Today at 1:07 PM rip ok um Key - Today at 1:07 PM Neither any of our friend's! unownDB - Today at 1:07 PM yenne? Chaos - Today at 1:07 PM PERFECT! Father - Today at 1:08 PM We will request access to this toy. Key - Today at 1:08 PM Wait thirteen minutes. unownDB - Today at 1:08 PM <------------------------------------------- alright I--------- Notice the 13 minute gap Chaos - Today at 1:21 PM <------------------------------------------- LUCKY YOU! unownDB - Today at 1:21 PM uh lucky me? Father - Today at 1:22 PM Our friend has this toy. unownDB - Today at 1:22 PM oh ok Key - Today at 1:22 PM Would you like to play with it? unownDB - Today at 1:22 PM could i uh... see, first? < -----------------This is when Unown found Yenne to be online how... and why... Key - Today at 1:28 PM Some of them are toys owned by our friends, they let us borrow. unownDB - Today at 1:29 PM what... friends? Chaos - Today at 1:30 PM THE OTHER PUPPETEERS! unownDB - Today at 1:30 PM oh right 13 of you but why 13? why... roblox?" Father - Today at 1:32 PM We like imaginative games. unownDB - Today at 1:33 PM yes but what is the end goal? why though? Key - Today at 1:34 PM It's fun! unownDB - Today at 1:35 PM how about you then, "chaos", "father"? what would you say is the end goal? Chaos - Today at 1:36 PM LAUGHTER Father - Today at 1:37 PM I am just along for the ride. unownDB - Today at 1:38 PM vortex left... but did vortex ever actually exist? Key - Today at 1:39 PM He is Void's toy. unownDB - Today at 1:40 PM void...? Chaos - Today at 1:40 PM OUR COUNCIL FRIEND WHO LEFT unownDB - Today at 1:40 PM so paradox is yours, then? an author avatar of sorts? Father - Today at 1:41 PM Hmmm? unownDB - Today at 1:42 PM hourglass being yours, "father", paradox's being "chaos"'s, and ember being "key"'s, yeah? Key - Today at 1:43 PM Sure enough. unownDB - Today at 1:43 PM hmn so, the denizen deity never really existed, unless the pieces are actually you all but i gotta ask, again, why 13? Chaos - Today at 1:45 PM WE ARE THIRTEEN FRIENDS! unownDB - Today at 1:45 PM alright, minus one now so, twelve so, so... whos the rest? Father - Today at 1:46 PM No, he is taking a timeout unownDB - Today at 1:46 PM a timeout? alright, so wat is, or was, the Ascension War supposed to be? with zuka and all that Key - Today at 1:47 PM A fun board game. unownDB - Today at 1:48 PM ah yes, a chess game between yall hmn so, then, who are the pieces? i mean ive been informed im an "allied rook" whatever that means Chaos - Today at 1:49 PM EVERYONE unownDB - Today at 1:50 PM everyone, no exceptions? or Father - Today at 1:50 PM Everybody who wishes to participate. unownDB - Today at 1:51 PM wishes to participate? as in? ...okay, who owns yenne? Key - Today at 1:52 PM A friend of ours. unownDB - Today at 1:52 PM a name, perhaps? Chaos - Today at 1:52 PM NO CAN DO unownDB - Today at 1:52 PM well i cant exactly do much with it now can i?... a long time ago detectivedupin accused me of killing a queen, which is how i got into the game that doesnt seem too voluntary Father - Today at 1:58 PM Is it not? unownDB - Today at 1:58 PM well i was 11 or 12 at the time and had no idea what was happening is the game finished? i killed X, does that mean its over? Chaos - Today at 2:02 PM ONLY IF YOU WISH FOR THAT TO BE THE END." unownDB - Today at 2:02 PM what happens now ? Chaos - Today at 2:10 PM WE WILL CONTINUE TO PLAY. unownDB - Today at 2:11 PM if you end it with us, does that mean youll start with someone else? Father - Today at 2:12 PM Perhaps. Key - Today at 2:13 PM Most of the time, we just play games with eachother! Key - Today at 2:54 PM That is one of the toys I built. Chaos - Today at 2:55 PM YOU BROKE THE CYCLE, KEY. unownDB - Today at 2:55 PM "Operation failed! You have blocked too many people." i cant unblock drhoo and idk y Father - Today at 2:55 PM Wait your turn to speak, Key. unownDB - Today at 2:56 PM yeah, what's with the taking turns to talk thing?" Key - Today at 2:56 PM Them's the rules. unownDB - Today at 2:56 PM ah so, time machine how'd you manage that? Chaos - Today at 2:58 PM WHAT ABOUT TIME MACHINES. unownDB - Today at 2:59 PM drhoo's time machine specifically im guessing it was just a coordinated effort anyway, i have here a link to some neat programs info unless you already have them Father - Today at 3:00 PM We have no need for that. unownDB - Today at 3:00 PM u sure? multi roblox, really useful <---- Programs that allow you to use multiple accounts at once Key - Today at 3:01 PM Yes, thank you however. unownDB - Today at 3:01 PM np so anyway, besides your game there was another thing that happened info this guy interesting Chaos - Today at 3:05 PM WE DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM. unownDB - Today at 3:05 PM ? wat Father - Today at 3:16 PM Nothing. Key - Today at 4:06 PM I am afraid you must leave.